I never thought it would be you
by Andu1991
Summary: A Soulmate story, with some usual and unusual pairrings. A Story about a faunus feeling a bit lonely.


Hello people,

Thank you for having a look at this little story of mine.

First I want to send out a Thank you to Lobshave for letting me use her Idea to form it into a story i have thought about a long time ;D If you haven't already read the story i got this idea from, do it now - The Swan and The Wolf by Lobshave ;)

I'm no native english speaker and it has been a few years since i've written something. I asked two friends of mine to proofread this story, but as you all know the human nature mistakes can happen so please bare with me ^^'  
I'm always open for revievs and critism but please don't try to make it sound to harsh ;D Also this is a femshlash if you haven't already guessed it ;)

With that being said, enjoy the story!

P.S.: I don't own RWBY or the characters used, I don't even own part of the Idea of the story ;D

* * *

It didn't happen often but in moments, just like these, Yang felt lonely. She didn't intent to feel this way, but when one is almost constantly surrounded by couples, soulmates, it was bound to happen sometime. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for her teammates and their soulmates, she thought that they all deserved to be together. Yang knew that finding her Soulmate wouldn't be easy, on top of the fact of her being a Lion faunus, with the fluffy ears on top of her hair, and also a fluffy tail sprouting from just a little bit above her behind.  
One simply couldn't miss that Yang was a faunus, she never really hid it but it still made things harder than for normal people, like Ruby.

At the beginning, when they put Yang on a team with her hyperactive sister Ruby, the often cold towards people 'Ice Queen' Weiss and the beautiful and silent cat faunus Blake, she would have never believed that Weiss and Ruby were meant to be, but just after they happened to touch for the first time, she could see them changing around each other.

Of course Ruby was still annoying to Weiss sometimes and Weiss would still be nagging her for many things, those two grew to be a force to be reckoned with and a very cute, outgoing couple, even if Weiss fought against that in the beginning.

This universe was something, some people would call a slightly weird one, with every human being or faunus being born with a tattoo on some part of their body, which would colour once they would meet and touch their soulmate, the so called 'Soulmate tattoo's'.

These tattoo's could be anything, from a simple symbol to a complex picture or animal, and they could be on almost every body part of the person.

Some People think that the colours it fills with will describe the persons other half, but since that doesn't fit all people, it's only a rumour.

Yang hadn't met her soulmate yet, even though at first she hoped that maybe her partner Blake would be the one, but when they shook hands for the first time, her hope vanished since nothing happened.

Of course shortly after that, Blake had met her own soulmate in another faunus, a bunny faunus named Velvet, who was in a year above them, when she helped her against some bullies.

Velvet, as a bunny faunus, was naturally shy and not really outgoing herself, which made her the perfect target for those bullies and just like Yang she wasn't able to hide her ears like Blake could.

So when Blake and Yang were on their way to the gym one day, to train, they saw Velvet being bullied by some Idiots sprouting anti-faunus lines, and them both being faunus themselves, went to help her by chasing those bullies away.

And when Blake went to her knees to help Velvet get her things, their fingers accidentally touched, making them realize they were meant for each other.

So since that day Yang was almost all the time surrounded by her teammates and their significant others.

Of course she still had her other friends, like the easily scared and clumsy Jaune, the loud and hyperactive Nora, Nora's soulmate Ren, who was very quiet, intelligent, with the ability to calm Nora down and the ever kind, athletic and beautiful Pyrrha.

She would spent time with them too, like in between lectures, lunch breaks or for training purposes, but in the evenings, upon entering the shared dorm room she would feel the loneliness again.  
It would get so bad that she started to spend almost all of her free time in the gym, training, taking the edge off her feelings, and only going back to her dorm room, in the late hours of the evening, when she was too tired to continue training.

The other three, of course noticed that she almost never spent time in their room with them, but they couldn't really figure out why, even when they trained with her sometimes they wouldn't get any answers from her.

But Ruby, as the most stubborn of them, wouldn't give up on Yang and would pester her every chance she got, until one time Yang had enough of it and blew up at her.

"What the hell Ruby? Just stop it already, stop pestering me, meddling in my life and asking me what's wrong, I'm alright. Just go back to Weiss and your happy world of being soulmates and finally feeling whole! Leave me alone!"  
And just after that she stormed out of the room, to vanish to somewhere she could calm down and think about what had happened.

So when she finally sat down at the edge of the roof of her dorm building, all her bad thoughts, including the guilt came crashing down onto her.

The first bad thing about her outburst was that it should have never happened, the second was that it had happened in front of almost the whole school, including her other friends, in the mess hall and the third and worst one was that she had blown up at Ruby, her little sister, who she had sworn to never hurt, ever.

Time flew by as she sat up there thinking, pondering upon how she could undo what she had done to Ruby, how she could right her wrongs, so it was the later part of the evening when someone finally found her.

After Yang had blown up at Ruby and stormed out of the Mess hall, the others weren't really in the mood to enjoy the rest of their lunch break there, so they left too, including the RWB of team RWBY, Velvet and team JNPR .

They all went back to the dorm room of team RWBY, not knowing what to think about what had happened, it had all hit them in some way, although Ruby had been hit the hardest by that and had gone into a state of shock and stillness.

Weiss was worried about Ruby, since her soulmate wouldn't even react to a thing she'd do or say, Ruby kept just silent and kind of frozen.

Even as they talked about what had transpired they couldn't make her react to it and in the end agreed to search for Yang, for only she could make it better, even though Weiss was very sceptical about that.

Which lead to Yang being found by Pyrrha, in the later hours of the evening, on top of the dorm building roof.

Pyrrha had always been a kind and understanding person, always wanting to help others and better the world, so it was no miracle that she had set herself down next to Yang when she'd found her, waiting in silence for Yang to start talking about it or not, since she didn't like to pressure people into something.

It took a while, almost 15 minutes for Yang to start talking, after she had recognized Pyrrha next to her.

Talking to Pyrrha was always something different for Yang, it made her feel calm, safe and it made it much more easy for her to talk about her inner turmoil and feelings, because she knew that Pyrrha would never judge her for what she was about to tell her.

" Sorry... You had to see that .. at lunch... I... I was just so frustrated and annoyed at Ruby's constant probing. I know it wasn't okay for me to blow up at her like that, hell I'm feeling very guilty about that and probably have to spent my monthly allowance on cookies to grovel for her forgiveness, it's just since she and Weiss got together, shortly being followed by Blake and Velvet it made me feel lonely around them.  
I'm happy for them, really, but it's just so hard to be around them all the time as a person who hasn't found her soulmate yet.

I never thought it would be that way and I was wrong in thinking that, but I just can't help feeling so lonely sometimes, I really want to meet my other half too.

You know, a few days ago you asked me why I spent so much time training, even though in your opinion I didn't need to, well that's the answer, I was trying to escape my thoughts and feelings, which didn't seem to have worked.

Thanks for that by the way, it means much coming from you Ms Champion, but back to the topic.

Oh god Pyrrha, I really hurt Ruby and I really don't know how to fix it. Sorry for rambling."  
Pyrrha hadn't expected Yang talk that much in one go, but she supposed Yang had needed that, to get it all off her chest.

Even more shocking to Pyrrha was the fact that Yang was looking very sad, with tears in her eyes as she had talked about what had been bothering her the whole time and about hurting Ruby.

Although Pyrrha didn't know what it was like to have a younger sibling, let alone a sister like Ruby, she understood where Yang was coming from, since against popular beliefs she and Jaune weren't soulmates and she hadn't met her other half yet, just like the blonde brawler next to her.

She knew what it was like to feel lonely, because of all that fame she had gained, but the loneliness had almost completely vanished when she had been put on team JNPR so only the little part missing her soulmate remained.

"You know Yang, there's one question I've been meaning to ask you: Why didn't you tell them? I know you didn't want to hurt them, but you just did that this lunch break, and maybe that could have been avoided if they had known about how you felt, and I believe they would have toned it down a little. I'm not judging you there Yang, I know how you feel, I felt lonely a long time because of my fame, but then I met my team, your team and you, and it got better for me. I think it can get better for you too, but only if you tell your team about it and apologize to Ruby, you know she kind of went into shock after you blew up at her." She knew her words weren't the kindest, even though she tried, but they were the truth and Yang really needed to hear them.

" I guess I've been afraid, just like you said, to hurt them, I didn't want to stop them from being happy, and I know you're not judging me so don't worry about that. What you said is the truth, and I know I have to tell them all about what I told you, after I apologize for hurting them, so thank you for giving me your true opinion, I'm just a little afraid. What if Weiss hates me since I have hurt her soulmate? I'm pretty sure she already hates me. And what if Ruby hates me, for hurting her so much? Oh Pyrrha, I don't think I couldn't stand it if Ruby hates me..." And just like that Yang was back to being sad, overwhelmed by her guilt.

Neither of them had noticed that there had been a double pair of ears listening in on their conversation from the start, just after Pyrrha had appeared up on the roof.

Ruby and Weiss had followed Pyrrha up here, after getting Ruby out of her shocked state, trusting in Pyrrha's instinct to find and help Yang even though both were a slightly mad at her, Weiss was more mad and Ruby more sad, especially after listening to the whole conversation.

" Yang... I don't hate you!.." Just like that Ruby made herself and Weiss know to them in her typical fashion, surely getting scolded later on by Weiss for that.

"Yang, I could never hate you, you're my sister after all and I don't hate you. Sure you hurt me very much with what you've said, but after hearing all that I know why you've reacted this way. We were all very worried about you when you spent less and less time with us, aside from lectures and team training. You spent almost all of your time training alone, and got back late in the night, when you thought we'd all be sleeping, but we never thought that it was because you felt alone amongst all of us soulmates. On one Hand I can understand why you didn't tell us, but on the other I can't understand why you didn't at least tell me, you know I would have done something to make it better, as your sister don't you? That's what I'm mad about."

"I'm sorry Ruby, for hurting you the way I did and for not telling you. I was afraid, I didn't want for you to step down from your happiness with Weiss, I like how happy you two are together, but you both, Blake and Velvet being so great around each other, being so happy as soulmates, reminded me of what I've been missing. I'm feeling like I've been left out of the loop, like I'm suffocating under the lovey-dovey atmosphere around you all. I'm sorry Rubes, I really am... Like you already heard, I'm sure you did, I will even spend my monthly allowance on Cookies, to get back all those big sister points I've lost."

"I understand Yang, and I forgive you. Don't look at me like that that, I really do forgive you. The thing with the cookies is a nice idea, but I don't think Weiss would like it if you give me that many cookies, but maybe a only a half months allowance cookies would be okay?" With that Ruby had sent a glance at Weiss, who made it shown that she wasn't really a fan of this idea, but didn't say anything.

Weiss couldn't really understand how Ruby could forgive Yang that easily, but as Yang was Ruby's sister and not hers, she let her do what she thought was right.

"Okay seems like we have to talk about the cookies later... But really Yang, tell me the next time something like this is bothering you, you know I love and care for you big sis!" And just like that Ruby had launched herself at Yang, hugging her like she'd last seen her an eternity ago. Well if one would have asked Ruby, those last hours since lunch and all those hours the weeks before, Yang had spent away from them, it was almost an eternity, at least since she hugged her sister like that and it felt really good.

Pyrrha really was happy that everything had turned out like it did, she was happy that Ruby had seemed to have forgiven Yang, and felt that it was best to leave now, since she didn't want to intrude on them having a sister-moment.

"I'm happy everything worked out for you in the end Yang, well almost everything, but I'm sure we'll manage to find your soulmate in the future. I'm glad I could help you, I'll be taking my leave now. See you soon Yang, Ruby and Weiss!"

" Wait Pyrrha!" Yang called out "Thank you for making me talk, listening to me and telling me what I did wrong. You really are a great Person!" Leave it to Yang to keep the person, who helped her the last hour, from leaving and making her stay with them for a bit longer until all of them, even Weiss and except Yang, were too cold to stay out there any longer.

And as they arrived outside of their dorm rooms Yang held Pyrrha back again with words, after Ruby and Weiss already went into team RWBY's room.

"Thank you again Pyrrha! You're awesome and I bet between you and me we'll both find our soulmates soon!"

"Oh I'm sure of that, after all that pretty dragon tattoo on your arm shouldn't stay colourless much longer than needed!" Pyrrha laughed and then did one thing she apparently had never done before.

When Pyrrha's fingers touched Yang's skin just under her tattoo, it began to warm and suddenly fill with a mix of the colours red and gold.

Pyrrha's tattoo, a beautiful symbol standing for kindness, began to fill out in red and gold too.

It happened so fast and was totally unexpected, they both were too surprised to act.

After all they both never really noticed that they apparently never touched before, even though they had often trained together.

And again they didn't notice the door to the dorm of team RWBY open and one head with red and black hair stick out to ask why her sister took so long.

Of course Ruby had already noticed, that Pyrrha and Yang were different with each other since before, but could only point out why when she saw her sister shift and could catch a look at the now beautiful red and gold dragon on her sisters arm.

With that realisation and a big smile, she closed the door to leave them both alone out there, she would soon enough get her sister to tell her what had happened.

Yang was the first to get out of her trance, to voice her thoughts and soon had them both basking in their mutual happiness, produced from their smiles.

"You... it's you... of course, it shouldn't have surprised me, how nice it felt to talk to you, how you calm me down and make me feel safe. You've always been in my reach, right before my eyes and although I'd never thought it would be you, I'm really happy you are my soulmate, my Pyrrha!"

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this!

I hope you liked it, if you did please leave some comments and you'll receive some cookies ;D


End file.
